Some Things Were Meant To Be
by KoganForeverrr
Summary: Logan doesnt have the best life, but Kendall can fix it. Kogan. 3
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Sorry i didnt finish my other one, this one, I'll finish it, its better. and I know that Logan doesn't have a sister or a brother. This is a crossover. And I made some stuff/people up. If you don't like imagination, then don't read it. I was trying to make it different from every generic, Logan has a horrible life, oh Kendall **_**I love you**_**, Logan I love you too, and then his life is better fanfic. I mean, this is like that generally, but I made it more **_**interesting**_** by using my imagination to add some things, okay? Kogan forever! (:**

"I met a girl, in east L.A!" Logan sung out. "In floral shorts, as sweet as May!" It was one of Logan Mitchell's favorite songs, _Americano_ by Lady Gaga_. _His best friend Kendall laughed.

"Don't you try to catch me, down down down!" Kendall continued. They themselves could only hear the music as they walked up to the corner store, because they were sharing ear buds that came off of Kendall's iPod. As the songs changed Logan would try to have some fun for once by skipping across the street and impersonating Lady Gaga's deep voiced background singer.

"Bump bad um, Gaga, Bump bad up, Gagaaa" They giggled and walked into the store.

"Hey Jenny" Kendall said to the woman working the store, still listening to Lady Gaga's new CD that he had burned into his iPod freshly this morning.

"Hey Kendall," Jenny shouted back.

"Are you sure that you should be taking me here…?" Logan looked at Kendall.  
>"What, your dad isn't home, and im just walking you up to the corner store to get something to drink and eat. So what if he said you can't go out while he and your brother are out, you can't expect a kid to always listen!" Kendall took a breath after the long run. Logan's father and brother were going to the movies, with out him. And his sister was at her friend Tori's house.<p>

"Still… You always listen to _my dad_…" Logan said with a little puppy dog face.

"Well, were already here, so just grab something and we'll get you back before anyone comes back. He said around 4:00 right? Well its only 3:16." Kendall pointed out.

"Yeah…"

Kendall walked towards the coolers pulling the other ear bud (which is now playing _Hair_ by Lady Gaga) out of Logan's ear, and Logan walked up the isle with all the alcohol in it and looked at the miniature wine bottles. He grabbed one up and kept walking. Kendall grabbed a diet cherry Pepsi and a Hershey chocolate chip cookie ice cream sandwich. Logan passed back by Kendall.

"Wine…Logan you're underage…and they I.D." Kendall scolded.

"I…um…" He looked around and slipped it under his jacket. "I have no wine!" He laughed.

"Logan. Come on, give it up." Kendall looked at him.

Logan handed it to Kendall and went to the back of the store and grabbed an orange G2. When he strutted back up to the front of the store (grabbing a small bag of kettle cooked chips on his way up) Kendall was leaned against the cooler and waiting for Logan. They wrote all of their items up on Mrs. Knight's tab.

It was the summer in between their sophomore and junior years in high school, and they were back in their houses for the summer. (During the school year, the high school is boarding school like, and Kendall, Carlos, James and Logan all live in dorm rooms.) But the summer was almost over. It was a warm day in Minnesota.

Kendall looked at Logan while they crossed back over the crosswalk. "Logan, its actually a warm day for once in cold ass Minnesota, You could at least take off your jacket."  
>Logan looked at the ground. "Nah, Im fine," he mumbled. As they were walking back, Logan's dad's car drove up the street in the direction of Logan's driveway and pulled in. Kendall looked at Logan with a sad face.<br>"Ah, shit." Logan looked around. "I got to go get yelled at and maybe- never mind…" He said with a sarcastic tone (that quickly dragged into a mumble) and a line on his mouth.

Kendall gave Logan a friendly hug and ran off.

"I love you!" Kendall said. He ran for a second. "Not in a homo way," He laughed and kept on going.  
>"You…too…" Logan whispered. "In a homo way…" he said so quiet that Kendall, who was now all the way at the corner, couldn't hear. Those words, 'not in a homo way,' he quoted in his head, hurt. Because not only did he know what he had coming to him from his father when he came home, which could be a drastic beating, but also the boy he loved since 3rd grade wont ever love him back. Or so he thought.<p>

And this is their story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I have too much fun. :D Haha, anyways, Chapter two. Have fun! It's kind of sad I guess, but in the end, Kogan forever. Okay, so like, I just listed this as a normal fanfic, despite the fact that there's like two characters from Victorious, and I also cross some things from real life into it (Such as Caysee) just to make it a better read. (: Haha, well, enjoy! Oh, and I know, EVERYONE goes to that school XD**

It was another slightly warm day in Minnesota. Kendall, Carlos, and James weren't taking advantage of the weather (which was good for cold Minnesota) and were going to play hockey, in the ice rink. School started in a few days. Kendall was walking his girlfriend Caysee back to her house before he met up with Carlos and James.

"Love you," She said softly and closed her eyes sweetly. She wasn't as sweet as she looked.

"You too," Kendall replied, kissed her on her forehead and walked away as she walked into her house. He passed Logan's house and saw Logan leaning against the garage in his heavy leather jacket and long jeans. He bent down and decided to run and pick Logan up. Kendall liked messing around with him like that because he was light enough to pick up. Logan screamed.

"Whoa! It's just me!" Kendall said, while putting him back on the ground.

"I told you not to sneak up on me like that the first time that happened!" Logan said and laughed.

"Haha, Silly Logan, I wont anymore…maybe…ha, but why are you wearing such heavy clothes?" Kendall asked

"I uh…SO, What's up?"

"I asked- never mind…Haha, Im heading up to the ice rink, want to tag along?" Kendall smiled.

"Um, maybe…I just got to ask my dad."

"Ok"

Logan came back out.

"I can't go…" He mumbled.

"Aw, how come, Logie?" Kendall said and pouted.

"I…he just said no…I tried putting up a fight but I don't want to get…never mind," He said and walked back in the house.

"Wait Lo-"Kendall was cut off by the closing door. Logan was never really a happy person (For all of his unknown reasons he wouldn't tell Kendall), but with all these sentences cut off by never mind, Kendall was wondering what's really going on, and he's going to get to the bottom of it, as soon as he could.

Two days later, a Monday in August, School started. Minnesota high was full of bitches. That's one thing that Logan knew for sure.

"Hey Carlitos!" Kendall said while walking up to him and James. Logan departed from his brother, who rides the same bus and followed Kendall.

"Whoop! The group together for another year!" James smiled.

"Yeah" Logan worked a half smile onto his face and looked at Kendall.

"Let's get to the dorm room assembly guys!" Carlos said.

"Sounds like a plan, RACE YOU THERE!" James said suddenly.

"I don't feel like running." Logan said.

"ILL CARRY YOU!" Kendall said. He felt strong being able to pick Logan up. He picked up Logan and then started running towards the gym with Carlos right ahead of him and James behind. Kendall passed Caysee's locker.

"EW!" Caysee squealed. Kendall stopped and slid on the tile.

"What is it Caysee?" Kendall exclaimed, breathless and knowing he wasn't the winner. Looking down the hall he saw James look behind him and run into the gym door.

"Put the nerd down!" She said, looking at Whitney and Lauren. (Her popular clique)

Kendall set Logan down gently. "Um, Okay?" Kendall said and squinted his eyes at Caysee. Logan wandered back to the gym.

Now carry me! Caysee said and hugged Kendall around the hips.

"Um…Okay." He said and picked her up.

"Is that all you can say?" Caysee laughed as he walked down to the gym, while Lauren and Whitney strutted behind him.

Caysee and Kendall sat down next to James who was next to Carlos who was next to Logan.

"HELLO MINNESOTA HIGH!" Read the principle. "ARE YOU EXCITED TO BE HERE, FRESHMANS? AND PEOPLE MOVING UP A GRADE, SOPOMORES, JUNIORS AND SENIORS?" He said was over enthusiastically.

A few cheers.

"These are our dorm lists!" He held up a sheet of neon colored yellow paper. "In our three-bunk-rooms, Caysee, Lauren and Whitney in 2C…CJ, Nick and Shane 5D…Sammy, Demi, Gwen in 8D…Cat, Tori and Jade in 3S, Bertha, Cathy, Maryann in O1…In the doubles are Carlos, James in 2J,"

"YUUUUSSSS," James and Carlos shouted and high-fived each others.

"Haley and Abby in 4J…Andre and Beck in 5J…Stefani and Jo in 8L…Sage and Sarah in 1A…Kyle and Logan in 2A…"  
>"Oh, Fuck." Logan whispered to himself. Kyle, his older brother who was sitting next to him laughed.<p>

"Oh fuck indeed little bro!"

"Leave me alone you creep." Logan managed to say.

"What if I don't want to?"

"I…don't know. Why the hell did they have to dorm you and me together? Like I don't see enough of you during the summer…"

"Don't make me mad little brother, you know what happens!"

"Okay."

"And there's only one dorm room left and one person, so the lucky person who has a whole dorm to themselves is Kendall Knight, in 3J!" The principle read enthusiastically.

He went on about respectfulness to the freshmen, while most sophomores, juniors and seniors didn't really care.

Later on in that day…Logan and Kyle walked to their room to unpack their belongings just like the rest of the students. It was unpacking night. For most of the school, at least.

"Hey little brother!" Kyle laughed.

"What do you want, Kyle?" Logan looked at him.

"Oh I don't know…maybe…we could kick off the year?" Kyle slid off his shirt.

"You're my brother; I don't want to see that." Logan said. "Put it back on."

"YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Kyle said, picked up his hockey stick which was propped up against the wall, and struck Logan.

Logan looked down, speechless. "Im used to this stuff you know, you were dad's favorite. And it's not like I don't get enough of you when dads not home in the summer?"

"Oh well." Kyle picked up a combination lock and threw it at Logan as hard as he could.

"Just don't show emotion…" Logan whispered to himself, so Kyle couldn't hear.

Logan darted as fast he could out of the room, and out of the school into the courtyard. And sat there.


End file.
